The Story of us
by MisguidedGhost21
Summary: Little Ipod-Drabbles with the Glee people


**Noah „Puck" Puckerman**

01 – Mine (Taylor Swift)

Sighing, Emily turned to the person sitting behind her and snuggled closer to his chest. She could not believe that she was sitting with her boyfriend on the school's football field in the middle of the night. Would her parents know about it, she would probably get grounded for the rest of her live. At first she had hesitated, when Noah came to pick her up. Her parents didn't allow her to be out to long. Even at the weekends. And normally Emily followed her parent's rules. But Noah did something with her that made her forget everything. And that's why she sat here with him watching the stars.. "Who thought you could be that romantic?"Emily said softly, her face turned to Noah. His only answer was a small laughter and a long kiss. At this moment Emily realized that she doesn't care about what her parents could say about Noah and her. She was happy and that was most important thing.

02 - Fallin for you (Colbie Callait)

Everyone had warned Chelsea. Everyone had told her to stay away from him. But of course she had not heard it. How could she be able to listen to all of them, when he looked so handsome and was so charming. He treated her like she was the only girl for him. She had ignored the warnings and had let herself be blinded by his words. Had convinced herself that it was different with her. That he would not cheat on her and treat her right. Chelsea only listened to hear heart and got involved with him. Everything had gone well. He had spent time on dates with her and Chelsea was happier than ever. They have been together for only a few weeks, when they had sex. It had all been so perfect for Chelsea and when she arrived the next day at school, she went straight to his locker. But when she saw him there, with Santana in his arm, her eyes filled with tears. "Noah?" she asked in alarm. Puck looked in her direction and grinned at her. "Sorry Chels. I don't have girlfriends, but yesterday was really good."

03 – Stay (Nick Jonas and the Administration)

When she entered the decorated gym, she saw him immediately. Noah stood next to his best friend Finn, looking so handsome in his suit. A few weeks ago he has been her date for the prom, but now it was Finn. They were not a couple but they had both no partner and had decided to go together. Neither of them wanted to appear alone at the prom. She carefully walked down the stairs and lifted her long purple dress. The last thing she wanted was to fall down the stairs. Noah liked it when she was wearing purple and she had bought her prom dress a few weeks before their break up. Even if memories were attached, she hasn't exchanged it for another. "Hi Finn." she greeted her date as she had achieved both. "Hey Kathy. You look pretty." he said and Kathy smiled gratefully. She turned slightly and greeted Noah. He just nodded.

"Want to dance?" Kathy knew without turning around, who asked her and she just nodded. "You look stunning." Noah whispered in her ear as they danced to a slow song. "Noah, you broke up with me." Kathy replied likewise in a whisper. "That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I was stupid. When you joined our school Finn told me he thought you were a hot one. And then I saw you two dancing to this slow song. I was just so jealous. Please forgive me." he said. Kathy sighed softly and looked at Noah's face. He looked pleadingly at Kathy, waiting for an answer. She smiled lightly, standing on her toes and giving him a lovingly kiss.

04 – And I'm telling you I'm not going (glee cast)

"Noah Puckerman. I'm warning you. You will not go through that door and walk away." June screamed and placed herself between him and the door." June go out of the way. ". "No. You will listen to me and don't run away, just because I said those three words." June looked him firmly in the eye, but he could not hold her gaze. "I know that I'm your first real girlfriend and the only girl you had the same feelings as now has broke your hear and that your father left you and your family, but ..." - "Do you think it helps me when you mention everything bad that happened in my life again? I know I'm a loser." June had tears in her eyes as she saw the look in Noah's face. It hurt her that he described himself as a loser, just because his father had done everything wrong, just because Quinn called him so. June put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "You're not a loser, Noah. You wanted to support Quinn, but she don't want your help. That's her fault, not yours. You worry about your family and me. So why can't anyone worry about you? Let me love you." June said softly, yet forcefully, while tears were running down her cheeks. It took a moment till Noah put her arms around June and hugged her tight. " I... I."-" You don't need to say it. It is enough that you don' go."she said softly and hugged him back tightly.

05 – Home (Michael Bublé)

How often had Grace been sitting on the couch, watching TV and had followed the news with anxious feeling in her chest. Everytime she listened hardly to the names of the victims and cried relieved when his name was not mentioned. She knew it was not long until he would finally come back. But so much could happen in war and she didn't know how to live without him. Especially now when there was another family member on its way. Grace layed her hand protectively on her stomach.  
>And now Grace was at the airport, waiting for the arrival of her fiancé. When she saw him for the first time in 2 months she couldn't hold back all her tears. After a few minutes Noah was trough the security check and Grace in his arms. "I missed you.", said Noah and kissed her. "We missed you too." - "We?" Noah looked at her quizzically. Grace grabbed Noahs hand and placed it on her stomach. "You're going to be a daddy." Noah hugged her tightly and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you. You and our little baby."<p> 


End file.
